1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of synchronizing asynchronous signals and finds particular use in synchronizing video type signals in television systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains many circuits for video synchronizers, beginning with U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,990. These synchronizers generally provide video synchronization by sampling and digitizing the active video portion of a video signal in response to the timing thereof, storing the digitized video in a memory, reading the digitized video from the memory at a proper time in response to a reference signal to achieve synchronization thereof, converting the read digitized video back to analog, and reconstructing and combining sync, burst and blanking with the read analog video.
Various techniques and circuits to perform these functions are well known in the art, and emphasis has been placed on improving performance in terms of minimizing noise and distortion from the digitizing process, and improving the immunity of the devices to noise which may be carried with or interfere with the signal which is being synchronized.